List of Mina and the Count Characters
This is a list of characters in the Nickelodeon animated series Mina and the Count. Protagonists *'Mina Harper' (voiced by Tara Strong): A seven-year-old human child with red long hair in a ponytail and red clothes. She likes to go to school and to play with her toys, and she doesn't get along with her sister Lucy. She meets the Count one night and they become best friends. *'Vlad the Count' (voiced by Mark Hamill): A 700 year old immortal vampire with light blue skin and a blue cape and a black suit. In his past, he probably made a living drinking young women's blood. Thanks to Mina Harper, he represses his evil tendencies. He has many powers, including the abilities to transform into a bat or mist, use telekinesis, and to hypnotize people and animals to do his bidding. He finds comics and toys amusing (again, thanks to Mina Harper) and is very intelligent. He believes that "mortal food" is disgusting. *'Igor '(voiced by Jeff Bennett): Count's Quasimodo-like servant who wears sandals and green clothes and always has a maniacal laugh. He loathes Mina because she turned his master into a loving man, though he still tries to do what is best for his master. He hates kisses, hugs, love and everything near to it. In his free time, he likes to watch television. *'Nick Powell' (voiced by Billy West): He is the school's bully and always hangs around with the twin boys. He always is teasing Mina because she believes in vampires, and even though believing it himself after an encounter with him he still teases her with it. He does have a secret crush on Mina, but has to figure that out himself. *'Martha Halle '(voiced by Tara Strong): She is the best friend of Mina, and probably also her only friend. She is a very squeamish person, and always speaks in a high voice. She is scared of everything around her and seeks protection with Mina. She also doesn't like things that are gross like frogs, insects and dirt. She temporarily becomes an antoganist when she was bitten by Watuma and became a werewolf. Later she studied to become a witch to assist Mina, her personality also changed giving her more courage (series regular as of season 2). Antagonists *'Luna '(voiced by Sarah Michelle Gellar): She is considered as the main antoganist of the series. She is a werewolf and the arch rival of Vlad the Count. She once was part of the monster council along with the many other monsters but was send away because of her sadistic nature against monsters. She now tries to get revenge on Vlad, as he is the main reason she was send away, and tries to do that through Mina. *'Vampire Hunter C' (voiced by Andy Philpot): A mysterious vampire hunter. He finds Nick and teams up with him as they have the same interest in killing Vlad. He later breaks up with Nick and becomes a partner of Luna. He later is revealed to be the son of Vlad the Count and a human woman. *'Abram Van Hellsing' (voiced by Robert Calyle): Another vampire hunter who introduced in season 2, joining the team of Luna and C. He is a professional vampire hunter and wants revenge, because Vlad killed his wife. He has a thick German accent, but his origins seems to lie in Netherland. *'Dreamcaster': He is an evil monster who roams around the world and turns the dreams of childrens into nightmares, so that they become corrupted. He was defeated by Vlad and Mina. He later joins the antagonists after they heard of his preformance. His power is a parody of Freddy Krueger from "A Nightmare on Elm Street". Harper Family *'Mr. John Harper' (voiced by Jeff Bennett): He doesn't know that Count is a vampire. He initially believes he is a life-size doll with odd body odor. Later, he believes the Count is Mina's violin teacher and has him over for dinner. He is polite, but bemused by the Count's behavior and dismisses him as a "crazy European." It was later revealed he knew about everything, but refused to accept it. *'Lucy Harper '(voiced by Grey DeLisle): She is the older sister of Mina, being 18 years old. She has a boyfriend named Bobby, who doesn't appear much. She oddly also has a crush on Vlad the Count whom she later finds out is a vampire, but promises to keep it a secret. *'Mrs. Harper': She is the mother of Mina and Lucy. Only a year after Mina's birth she died. She was hunted down by a random vampire and killed. Lucy and Mina was told she died in a car accident. Mrs. Harper was a werewolf which also explains Mina's powers, however Lucy didn't get any powers. Transylvania Citizens Reccuring *'Mrs. Goodheart '(voiced by Meryl Streep): She is the teacher of the class Mina, Nick and Martha are in. She is very nice but also agrees that Mina is a bit weird. She had a short relationship with Mr. Harper, but it ended because Mrs. Goodheart was seeing ghosts in their house and believed in those and said she would go crazy if she stayed. *'Deen and Duim' (voiced by Seth Rogan): They are twin brothers who always are seen around Nick. They are the fist while Nick is the brain, they also shown they can't do anything without Nick leading them. In this case they followed Mina instead of Nick. *'Jesse' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): She is a dimwitted, but very popular girl in Mina's class. She cares very much about her appearance and can be quite mean at some times. Although her remarks are easily countered because she isn't very smart. *'Klauss' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): He is a very rich and spoiled kid. He speaks very snooty and thinks he knows everything better than anyone else. He does gets good grades on tests, but doesn't surpass Martha in intelligence. Although he says he is the best at everything he scared quite easily. *'Dr. Adam West' (voiced by Adam West): The eccentric local dentist in Transylvania. Although he is a diplomated doctor, his delusions often cause for troubles at the hospital. He often takes weird decisions which endanger the citizens of the town. He apparently is a skilled fighter, and uses his material when the town is attacked by wolves. Minor *'Bobby': He is the boyfriend of Lucy. He is the quarterback of the football team and overall a very nice guy. He loves Lucy with all his heart, but Lucy also has a crush on Vlad. He isn't seen in many episodes. *'Edmund': He is a retarded vampire hunter wannabee and completely fails in everything he does. He was hired by Nick, but he soon realizes that was a mistake. Transylvania Monsters Reccuring *'Victor Frankenstein' (voiced by Phil LaMarr): He is one of Vlad's best friends. He is a crazy scientist and likes to work on all kinds of different experiments. Often his experiments go wrong and end up in a disaster, one of the few of his creations he could keep under control was Karloff, his monster and his wife Mary who actually is his daughter as revealed in a later episode. *'Karloff '(Travis Willingham): He is the famous monster of Frankenstein. He once created havoc in the past on the town, but hasn't done that since. He is happily married with Mary and is the owner of Frankenfrog. He is very strong but also dimwitted. He still resides in Victor's home. *'Mary Frankenstein '(Tara Strong): She is the bride of the monster of Frankenstein, Karloff and the daughter of Victor. She is a woman who is quckly jealous and wants to do anything to protect her Karloff. She seems to be good friends with Gill-Woman, Cleopatra and the Mistress of Evil. She is the only wife who is prominent to the series. *'Nip '(Tara Strong): She is a mystical Chinese ghost woman. She often is seen wearing geisha-like clothes, atlhough those are also invisible. She talks with an elegant voice and seems to care about the good human but likes to torture the bad ones. She lives in an ancient shrine. *'Gill-Man' (Darran Norris): He is all about the party. He is very laid back and often comes too late on meetings. He lives under the sewers of the city and apparently has a whole kingdom build under there. He also is able to communicate with other fishes and has supernatural strength. *'King Tutankhamun' (Phil LaMarr): He is a groovy monster from Egypt. He had been asleep for very long but was awakened after being replaced. He currently resides at a museum but has a special doorway in his tomb to go to the sewers. He is good friends with Gill-Man. *'Knight the Headless Horseman' (Seth Rogan): He appears the be the monster people are most frightened of. He is very strong and has an enchanted sword. His horse Mable is able to create mist for him to escape of appear from. In an episode Mina finds a Pumpkin for him to use as head, and he has been wearing it since, even in assaults in the woods, but takes it off to frighten his victims even more. *'Dr. Freckle' (Thomas Haden Church): He is the leader of the Monster Council. He has a yellow skin and very strict. He appears to be a rather normal demon, but when he becomes mad or irritated he tends to transform in an ugly monster form. *'Brides of Vlad': The brides of Vlad are three female vampires who are former lover os Vlad the Count. All three have very exposed outfits. **'Fang '(voiced by Cree Summers): She was the latest lover of Vlad. She is an Afro-American vampire who wears her hair different each time. Sometimes an afro, then dreads or just straight. She is the only lover who remained good friends with Vlad after their relationship. **'Blood' (voiced by TaraStrong): She was the first lover of Vlad, and still has a rivalry with Vlad. She is disgusted by him, but still wants to protect him. She has a pale skin and red hair. Her hair is wavy and she has some feckles. **'Claw '(voiced by Gray DeLisle): She was the second lover of Vlad. She has short blonde hair with a bang covering her left eye. She is a tomboy and has a lightly tinted skin. She still likes Vlad secretly but is too naïve to tell him that. Minor *'FrankenFrog': He is a slow and boring frog Mina brough to live after seeing he was dead in a school experiment. It created a huge chaos in the school but eventually Igor called Victor and Karloff to calm it down. Currently he is owned by Karloff and Mary as their pet. *'Cleopatra' (voiced by Cree Summer): Cleopatra is the wife or girlfriend of King Tut. After her death she also was mummified and apparently met King Tut in the museum and began dating. She only appeared in one episode. *'Gill-Woman' (voiced by Darran Norris): She is the girlfriend of Gill-Man. She is a muscular fish-like humanoid and has a male voice, as she is voiced by Darran Norris. She looks just like Gill-Man only with thick lipstick and other make-up. *'Mistress of Evil '(voiced by Sarah Michelle Gellar): She is a girlfiend of Knight. She is completely dressed in black with hair floating around her. She has an echoing voice. She wears thick black make-up and has a pale skin. She wears a long black dress and has no pupils. She also seems to be hovering above the ground. *'The Nightingale': The bird is a tiny bird who whistles very calming. She is the pet of Nip and only was seen in one episode. Category:Mina and the Count